


Sam's dreams

by Lilith_the_ancient



Category: Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:03:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilith_the_ancient/pseuds/Lilith_the_ancient
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is having very innapropriate dreams about his brother which are getting more difficult to conceal. Will Michael find out? And if so, how will he react?</p><p>This is utter filth I'm afraid. It has been written years ago and I still cannot re-read it without blushing. You've been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's dreams

“Get your hands off me!”

 

Michael looked incredulous at Sam. He couldn’t understand what he had done wrong this time. They were playing around and he had tried to teasingly lift his brother up, what resulted in Sam jumping up like he was burned and shoving him away.

 

“I…I’m sorry,” he said, and Michael could see his bottom lip start to tremble. Before Michael could say something, Sam turned around and raced up the stairs. He shut the door and fell on his bed. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes and just let them flow freely.

 

Although he knew that he was hurting his brother with his behavior and hated it, he couldn’t do anything about it. Michael didn’t understand how he made him feel and Sam hoped that he  never would.

 

 

It had all started with the damn vampires. Well, maybe not necessarily with them, but with Michael becoming one. When he barged into the bathroom with that savage look on his face. It had scared the shit out of Sam when he saw him there, after Nanook had bitten him, on the floor in the dark. Looking so hungry, hungry for him, his blood. Michael was alright now, but that image stayed with Sam long after Michael became fully human again. First he got nightmares in which Nanook wasn’t there and Michael would come in and kill him, rip him apart. He would wake up screaming, but couldn’t go to the one person who always managed to calm him down, hold him as long as it would take: Michael. And Michael knew. Every morning after he’d had a nightmare, he could see Michael looking guilty, sad, avoiding his eyes. Still, he couldn’t let the thought go; what would have happened if Nanook hadn’t been there?

 

It must have been sometime in the winter when his nightmares changed. He still remembers it vividly. It started the same as always; he’s taking his bath, oblivious to any threat. Then the door swings open. It’s Michael, looking wild, hungry. In a flash he’s next to him and hauls him up. “Mike, what the hell are you doing? Are you nuts?” No answer and suddenly he feels sharp teeth in his neck and just screams. This is where the dream changes. The pain is bearable and mixed with something else he can’t really place. Then Michael stops. “I don’t want to kill you Sammy. Don’t you understand? I want you to be like me again. Brothers, same blood in our veins. I love you and I’m never letting you go. We’ll be together forever, don’t you see?” Then he bites his tongue and kisses Sam. And Sam isn’t struggling. He lets it happen, joins the kiss, feels his brother’s poisonous blood fill his mouth. That’s when he wakes up. Sweating buckets, hair and sheets messed up, gasping for breath, and hard.

 

Since then he has caught himself watching Michael more often. After a month or so he could reproduce the perfect image of his brother whenever he wanted. The way he walked, the sound of his voice, the way his hair shifted with every move. The dream returned more frequently and became more erotic every time. But not only the dream at night. Sammy found himself daydreaming about Michael. Sometimes when Michael would lean in to say something or to pass something on, he imagined that he was leaning in for a kiss. When he was jacking off in the shower he tried to picture someone else, but every time the image changed and it was his brother there with him.

 

It was slowly driving Sam insane. He tried to get those images out of his head, but failed. So he started avoiding Michael. Staying in his room a lot, hanging around school long after the classes were over, going to bed early. But it was summer now and they were on their summer break. There was nowhere to hide anymore. And Michael had decided that whatever was happening with his brother was his fault, so he did everything to spend as much time as he could with him.

 

It was more than Sam could handle. It was harder and harder to resist. So one day he was avoiding Michael, being unnecessary rude to him and pushing him away, the next he would just give in, tired of faking, and curl up against him on the couch, surrounded by his smell, and that night he would welcome the fantasies.

 

 

Sam heard his door open. He didn´t have to look to know it was Michael.

 

“I really don’t understand what’s wrong with you Sam.” He sounded upset and a little angry.

“I’ve tried to figure it out, but I think I’m too stupid or something. Maybe you can enlighten me why you act like a douche around me lately.” He moved a little closer.

“Is it still that vampire thing? It’s been a year ago for Christ’s sake! I’m all human again and…” He stopped talking when he fully saw Sam. His younger brother was lying on the bed, his face red from crying and his shoulders shaking. His first reaction was to get on the bed and hold his brother close, but when Sam moved away to the other side of the bed, he just stayed sitting on the edge.

 

“What’s wrong Sammy?” he asked, his voice much softer and gentler now.

 

“Please Michael, go away.” Sam´s voice sounded tired, but Michael wouldn’t be sent away so easily. He took off his shoes and climbed onto the bed. He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him close. Sam shuddered.

 

“Michael please, I can’t control myself like this.” But Michael wouldn’t listen. He turned Sam around, so that they now were lying face to face, and pulled him flush against his body. Sam finally gave up fighting. It had no use. He knew that Michael could feel his hard on through his thin shorts and it was just a matter of time before he would understand everything. So he let himself go and did what he had dreamed about for so long: he kissed Michael. Feeling his brother’s body tense, Sam closed his eyes, waiting for Michael to push him away or hit him, but he didn’t. He did something Sammy hadn’t expected: he kissed back. His mouth was wet and hot, hot like his whole body. So hot, Sam thought that he would burn up under that touch, melt into Michael, become one person. He wrapped himself around his brother to get as close to him as possible.

 

Michael was now kissing his face, every inch of it and his hands were moving under his shirt.

 

“Michael, I …”

 

“Shhh…”

 

Calloused fingers reached his nipples and Sam let out a moan. Then tried to control himself, which was really hard to do with Michael’s mouth on his throat, kissing, licking and slowly dragging his teeth over his flesh, careful not to leave marks.

 

“Michael, the door is open. Mom could…”

 

“We’re alone. Mom’s working and Grandpa is out to Widow Johnson”

 

Having said that, Michael pulled his brother’s shirt over his head and dropped it to the floor. He lingered for a moment, then sat up on his knees and pulled his own shirt off. He sat like that for a moment, light from the hallway illuminating his skin with a strange glow, eyes dark and pupils dilated with lust. Sammy drank in the sight. It was the first time since they were both kids, that he’d fully seen his brother shirtless. There were of course glimpses, but he never dared to let them last longer then a split second. And Michael was beautiful. Everything he had imagined him to be and more. Brown curls falling over tanned skin, muscles, clearly visible when his skin flexed, a fine line of hair trailing down…

 

Sammy sat up too, so they were face to face again, his breath coming in little gasps, and traced a finger over his brother’s chest. Then he moved his hands up to touch Michaels’ nipples, experimentally pinching them. Michael let out a groan and pulled his brother into a more passionate kiss. His hands traveling down his spine to cup his buttocks and thrusting his hips forward. Sam wanted to cry out, but his brother’s tongue in his mouth prevented him from doing so. Michael pushed them both down on the bed again and continued his assault on his throat.

 

“Shit, Sammy, you have no idea what it was like. I could smell you from a room away. I could _hear_ the blood in your veins.” Michael’s voice was low and ragged. If Sam hadn’t been sure before, there was no doubt now that his brother was enjoying this as much as he did. His ministrations moved lower, sucking on his collarbone, his nipples, eliciting soft moans from Sam, who had long ago forgotten how to make coherent words. Michael’s tongue dipping into his bellybutton and then suddenly his shorts were pulled off and Michael was…

 

“Oh God, Michael…”

 

Michael’s hot mouth around him. Taking him so deep. White heat spreading through him, taking every sound from his lips, not able to do anything but thrust into that hot mouth. Michael’s hands on his hips, holding him down. Taking him even deeper, sucking him hard. All control escaping him and then coming hard down his brother’s throat. His body shaking as the waves of his orgasm crashed through him. Clutching the sheets until his knuckles turned white. Gasping breath escaping his lips.

 

Michael waited until his brother calmed down as he got himself rid of his jeans and underwear. He moved up a little and started to kiss Sam behind his ear, his rock hard cock pressing the younger brother’s thigh. Sam felt Michael’s fingers tracing his jaw, then his lips and he opened his mouth eagerly to take them in. Sucking on one, then two fingers. Soon the fingers were gone and replaced by Michael’s mouth. He arched his back when he felt one slick finger circling his entrance.

 

“Do you want this?” asked Michael. His voice was barely more than a growl. Sam could feel that sound go straight to his cock.

 

“Yes, Michael, please”, his own voice pleaded.

 

“Be right back,” Michael whispered, pressing a chaste kiss on his brother’s lips.

 

Sam heard him sprint to his own room, then back again and before he had the time to miss his touch, Michael was back, his tongue in Sammy’s mouth and his hand between his thighs. Michael’s fingers more slippery then they were before, circling his opening. Then one finger pressed inside. It burned. Everything about this seemed to be heat. Michael was a burning flame, a force of nature, and Sam wanted nothing more than to give himself completely. Michael could hurt him. He could do what ever he wanted, as long as he wouldn’t stop touching him. Another finger joined the first and Sammy bit his lip to hold back any sound he might make.

 

“Relax a little, it’ll get better.”

 

He tried to relax, opening himself more to Michael’s probing fingers. Then Michael crooked his fingers, hitting just the right spot and Sammy arched up from the bed into the touch tasting blood in his mouth, where his teeth had punctured the flesh of his lip. The heat was inside him now, hitting him like lightning every time Michael would press against his prostate. Michael’s lips suddenly on his. Lapping up his blood. The look in his eyes reminded Sam of that night, a year ago.

 

Michael was probably thinking the same, because he whispered: “Christ, Sammy, you can’t imagine how it was. How I needed you then, not only your blood, you. I though I would go insane. I could smell you everywhere, all over me.” But Sammy could imagine perfectly fine, because he needed him just as bad right now.

 

“Michael, please” he wasn’t sure what he was asking, just that he _needed_.

 

Michael withdrew his fingers and positioned himself. And then, with one firm push, Michael was inside him. Then waited a moment, adjusting.

 

“Oh, Sammy, you’re so tight.”

 

He slowly started to move. Sam wrapped his legs around his brother’s waist and pushed up, urging him deeper. Michael’s hand wrapped around his now fully hard cock and started to stroke him in time with his thrusts. Faster. Harder. Deeper. Sammy was loosing it. The painful pleasure was burning him up from the inside. This was past love, past desire, even past lust. This was raw need.

 

“Oh Mike, yes, Michael, don’t stop.” Chanting his brother’s name over and over. A hard push and a flick of a fingertip over the head and Sammy was coming again. Screaming his brother’s name. His inner muscles clenching and it only took Michael a few thrusts before he was pushed over the edge too. He came with a feral growl, collapsing on top of him. Both panting and exhausted.

 

When they were cooled down a bit, Michael wrapped his arms around Sammy.

 

“You o.k.?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Is this what you wanted?”

 

“Hmm”

 

“You should have just told me, you know. I was afraid you hated me.”

 

Sam’s eyes grew big. “Hated you? I could never hate you. I love you.”

 

“Me too”

 

Sammy wanted to say something, but couldn’t think of anything. His eyelids were suddenly very heavy.

 

 

When Sammy woke up, the bed was empty. Michael was gone. For a moment he thought that last night was just another lusty fantasy, but when he stood up, his body proved him otherwise. He quickly showered and went downstairs. He wasn’t sure how to feel. On one side, he was extremely happy. The guilt, the hurt and most of the longing was gone. The void inside had been filled. But on the other side, he was scared. He didn’t know what Michael thought. Had he really wanted it too or had he only done it for Sam? Was it just a whim? Just Michael being horny and Sam being available? What if he would realize how wrong they had been and blame Sam for it, or himself?

 

Questions he couldn’t ask, because, entering the kitchen, he saw mom making breakfast. Michael was reading the newspaper, so Sammy wasn’t able to see his face. He felt awkward, like an intruder in his own house. He ate slowly, not really tasting the food. All the sounds seemed to be turned down, because he could see mom’s lips move, but couldn’t hear what she was saying. Until…

 

“Sam? Sam!”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Are you alright? You look like a ghost. And your lip is bleeding! What’s wrong?”

 

Sammy absently wiped at his mouth and his fingers came back bloody. His cheeks flushed, memories of the last night coming back.

 

“It’s nothing, really.” He raised his head to confirm it and suddenly met Michael’s eyes. So intense, but he didn’t manage to read the look. And then, Michael winked at him. He winked, and his eyes were warm again. So it was alright, they were alright. Michael wasn’t mad at him. Sam let out a breath of air he didn’t know he had been holding.

 

He helped his mother with the dishes and when she walked out of the room, Sam felt his brother’s arms wrap around him.

 

“Are you really alright?”

 

“Never better.” And he meant it from the bottom of his heart.

 

“You know, the offer still stands. If you ever need anything. If you ever need _me_. I’m always there for you. Besides, I might have some needs myself.”

 

Then Michael was out of the room.


End file.
